


To The Beat Of The Drums

by ashtraythief



Series: Drums 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Lubrication, Slavery, Violence, bottom!Jensen, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Jared's clan rides down the mountain to take their tributes. And Jared knows exactly who it is he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Beat Of The Drums

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my August [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) entry. Gigantic (really!) thanks to my awesome beta [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21** for the super speedy beta. You're totally batman!

 

The drums are beating loud and steady through the early morning air.

Today is the day.

Tiny droplets of dew are clinging to the grass and the sky in the east has just started to change into a light blue, the sun still hidden behind the high mountain tops.

Jared steps out of his tent and stretches his long body. All around him warriors are leaving their dwellings, some already fully clothed, others, like him, just woken up. There is no hurry, they won't leave before the sun clears the hills and lights the path down the mountain.

Jared's clan has always lived up here, the gods gave them this place long ago.

It's a hard and unforgiving piece of earth, the ground not fertile enough for more than wild bushes to grow, the winters icy and full of snow storms, the summers marked by drought and sweltering heat.

But the gods gave them this land and with it the gift of its animals.

Jared walks over to the side of his tent where Sundancer is browsing in his hobbles. His sorrel stallion is one of the largest of the herd – only fitting for a man his size.

The sturdy mountain horses have been theirs to ride for as long as memory goes back and they are the very reason Jared's clan does not get along with the grasslanders.

The grasslanders – heathens that they are – do not only fear a man on a horse, they also eat horses. How someone who kills these beautiful creatures for food is allowed to live, Jared doesn't know, but that's why their clan has no qualms about taking tribute.

Theirs is a hard life and they need many able hands to feed everyone, especially through winter. No matter if hunter or gatherer, leather worker or tool maker, every person plays an important part in keeping the clan alive. But sometimes the fevers come.

They sweep through every tent, spare neither old or young, rich or poor, male or female; the fever makes no difference between the bearers. It just takes the clan's life away mercilessly, leaving behind the grieving warriors in their cold and empty tents. Why the fever only takes the bearers no one knows, but as regular as the change of seasons, the strong, devastating wave comes once every generation

This winter has been particularly harsh. It is time to get their tributes again.

The grasslanders never give them up without a fight, but the mountain warriors are fearless.

Jared quickly gets dressed and takes the weapons out of his satchel. His mind is preoccupied, filled with green eyes and a face kissed by the sun and he wonders if he'll still be there.

It's unlikely, the grasslanders trade their slaves faster than a fowl grows up, but maybe, just maybe Jared will see him again. And this time, nothing will stand in his way.

He joins the group of quiet warriors around the fire. In the complete silence, the shaman burns sage and other herbs and the flames lick blue and green high into the sky. She plays on her flute, a long, thin bone, and the sounds are a lamentation, a prayer and a promise.

The sound of the drums speeds up and Jared feels his blood starting to boil.

Today is the day, the day of the tribute.

 

When the warriors mount their horses, Jared looks over to their leader. Jeff has been chief of their clan for many years and he's never once failed them, even in times of great duress. Now he raises his hand and for a moment, they all send their silent prayers into the sky.

Jared prays for the man with the burning green eyes.

When Jeff lets his hand fall down, they start the trek down the mountain. None of them says a word. The silence is not to be broken.

 

They reach the grasslander's settlement when the first rays of sunshine hit the huts.

Like a tidal wave they ride through the wide roads, swinging spears and axes, and letting out earsplitting battle cries. The grasslander warriors try to stand against them, but Jared's clan rides them down inexorably.

All over the place, Jared sees his fellow warriors jump off their horses, grabbing bearers left and right and riding off with them before anyone can get hurt. Some of the bearers even run towards their warriors, knowing they'll get a life without slavery, a life where they'll be cherished members of a household and a clan.

But Jared has a specific goal.

His way isn't far, the grasslander's chief resides in the middle of his town. Jared plows through numerous guards on his way, but he doesn't care.

He wants to see that man again, who had been chained to a wall and looked at Jared with a pleading gaze, his eyes burning straight through Jared’s soul.

The shamans sing of connections like that, the moments when two eyes meet and two souls connect, and Jared wants, no _needs_ to know if it's true.

There are more guards here, but Jared jumps off of Sundancer's back and fights his way into the house.

The man is still where he'd been the last time; chained to a wall with a hemp rope, bound by an eternal knot, only to be opened with a knife.

He looks slimmer and paler, somehow less, than the last time Jared saw him and he feels the anger boil hot in his belly. It hasn't even been a full year since he's seen him.

He crushes one grasslander into the wall and knocks another one out. The grasslander falls to the chained man's feet and while Jared's fighting a third guard, he sees that the man has taken the fallen's knife and is freeing himself.

At that moment, the chief and two more of his guards enter, yelling at Jared in their language he doesn't understand. He engages the two guards in a fight and when both of them have fallen, he turns around just in time to see the bearer plunge a knife deep into the chief's belly. He whispers something unintelligible to the chief, before he pulls the knife back and the chief's body falls to the ground, blood gushing from the deep wound in his belly.

“We need to go,” Jared says. “They'll be really after us now.”

Green eyes lock on Jared, so big in the pale face, and the bearer nods, but Jared can't tell if he understood. He takes the man's hand and he follows without protest. They run outside and Sundancer is already there, waiting for him.

Green Eyes makes an abortive gesture when Jared wants to put him on the horse and says something, words quickly and sharply following each other.

“There's no other way, sorry,” Jared tells him and puts his hands around the man's hips.

They feel slim and fragile under his fingers, he's definitely underweight and even though he makes a protesting sound, Jared lifts him on Sundancer's back and then jumps up behind him. Green Eyes' back presses tightly against Jared, but he can't think about that now, he needs to concentrate on getting them out of there alive and in one piece.

He reaches around his spoils, takes Sundancer's reigns and then they're off, riding through the settlement at top speed, soon leaving the huts behind and making their way through the vast fields surrounding the grasslander's homes.

They don't take any of the food, they never do. Jared's clan only comes here for the bearers, those wondrous creatures who carry the spark of new life deep within their bodies.

Jared can’t stop himself from placing one hand on Green Eye's flat belly. Here their child will grow.

 

When they finally reach their home, Jared has to catch Green Eyes before he almost falls off the horse. He clearly isn't used to long rides – or any rides at all – and from the grimace he pulls, Jared assumes his muscles are stiff and aching and his backside probably hurts as well.

“Follow me,” Jared makes a motioning gesture with his hands. “We're gonna get you some food, okay?”

Green Eyes doesn't look like he understands, but he follows Jared to the big tent anyway, the one where the chief's bearer-wife is looking after all the new members of their tribe. She'll feed them, show them where to wash and give them new clothes.

Jared stops Green Eyes before he walks in and points to his own chest. “Jared,” he says, hoping the bearer will understand.

Green Eyes cocks his head and then he slowly points at his own chest.

“Jensen,” he says.

“Jensen,” Jared repeats and he gets a smile in return. It's only the ghost of a real smile, a tentative twitching in the corners of his mouth, but Jared sees it and he sees the little crinkles in the corners of Jensen's eyes and if he hadn't been obsessed before, he would be now.

“Jensen,” he repeats and feels himself grin all over his face.

Jensen's eyes widen for a bit, but then his own smile widens. “Jared.”

The sound of his name, so foreign on Jensen's tongue, makes something warm spread through Jared’s chest.

Tomorrow, when the moon is full, they will hold the ceremony that will bring strength and fresh blood for their clan.

Jared can't wait.

 

 

 

Tonight the fires will burn high and bright and they will call on the gods to grant them life and prosperity.

Jared is preparing together with the other warriors.

They go down to the river, bathing in the cold stream and scrubbing themselves clean.

Inside the sacred caves, the bearers are doing the same, cleaning themselves in the slightly colder stream running along under the rocks.

The shaman is with them, and she sings the ancient songs the bearers move to.

Here, on the outside, it's their chief who sings the songs of love and warmth, of fire and family, of clan and strength.

After the cleansing, they go into the chief's tent and start to apply the paint. They paint dark green stripes and deep blue arrows, waves and lines, symbols of their families, their power, and their position. They also paint their totem, the animal spirit each warrior was picked by when he survived his initiation into the tribe as a full hunter.

Jared takes black paint and draws a giant claw over his chest, right where an enormous bear had hit him when he'd spent the night alone in the forest during his initiation ritual. A totem's claim to a warrior has never been more obvious.

Apart from the paint, the warriors remain naked.

They eat strips of dried meat, for strength, not taste and then they wait in silence.

When the night falls, the Shaman comes.

She carries a heavy wooden bowl, filled with a drink only the gods know the recipe to. They whisper into her ear every year when she falls into a trance before the ceremony.

Everyone only takes one sip from her ladle, but it's enough. When the drums start to beat, the potion inside of them will beat in the same rhythm.

Jared sits down again and waits. It won't be long now.

 

 

The drum is beating again. Only one, its beat lower now, darker, a hypnotic rhythm pulsing through the whole clan.

The rest of the clan has gathered in the big cave. It's the largest hall of the caves cutting deep into the mountains.

In earlier times, Jared’s clan lived there, but the path to the caves is hard and inaccessible, with no space for the horses.

So when Jared's clan learned to ride, they moved down the mountain to the slightly grassier slopes, that provided just enough food for the horses.

But the caves still house their ancestry, their holy secrets and the Shaman comes here to perform all rituals.

The ritual for prosperity is attended by all adult members of their clan. It will only be performed by the unmated warriors and bearers, but the whole clan will get to witness the miracle of new life.

 

The drum beats and Jared and the rest of the warriors form a loose circle around the fires in the middle of the cave. There are seven, the biggest one in the middle, and six smaller ones surrounding it, all of their flames burning strong.

When the second drum starts to beat, its low beats vibrating through the hall and resonating off the walls, the warriors start to move.

Slowly at first, and then together with the drums they gain speed. Their feet are pounding the hard ground and as one they move in a circle around the dancing flames.

Jared feels his heart speed up in time with the drums, feels his blood rush faster through his veins, and then the potion kicks it.

His body starts feeling lighter, it's almost like he's flying through the air, his jumps impossibly high. His arms are flying and his vision blurs down to colors and the play of light and dark.

It seems like they dance forever, until suddenly the flutes join in. Their high, almost screaming sounds resound through the cave and the warriors dissolve their circle.

They dance through the whole clearing now, weaving through the fires, coming closer and closer to the flames every time. Jared feels his skin sizzle and his blood burn. His dick is a heavy weight between his legs now, throbbing insistently and reminding him why he's here.

Then the drums stop.

The warriors' panting breaths are loud in the sudden silence.

All eyes turn to the opening leading deeper into the mountain. It's pitch black until there's suddenly a small flickering light, coming closer.

The shaman leads the bearers into the big hall, and Jared’s eyes glide over almost naked bodies covered in red paint, symbols of fertility painted across breasts and hard chests, large circles covering still flat bellies and weaving lines gracing long limbs, their sex only covered by a small loincloth.

The fire dances on the bracelets running around ankles and wrists, jingling with every step and filling the cave with the eery sounds of dead bones.

Then the drums resume their beat again and the bearers start to dance. The triumph of life over death.

Jared doesn't care for all the naked and moving bodies, he's only searching for one.

When his eyes finally find Jensen, he takes his breath away. The bearer is the most beautiful thing Jared has ever seen.

Yes, he's a bit too thin, but moving through the fires it gives him an ethereal grace. Like all the others, he's wearing bracelets around his ankles and wrists, but on him they look so much more enticing, accentuating slim legs and strong arms.

His moves are fluid and in the flickering light of the fire Jared can see the muscles moving under pale skin. The tiny loincloth barely hides his manhood, and when he twists Jared gets a view of a round ass.

He feels his dick fill and rise, and he knows the other warriors are getting hard as well, preparing for their next part in this.

The drums speed up even more, the flutes singing their frantic tune and the bearers twist and turn, moving through the fires, caught in their own haze of the potion and the music.

When the drums stop, most of them fall to the ground where they stopped, exhausted limbs just giving out below them.

Jensen is still standing.

A single flute starts playing, luring the warriors out of the shadows and into the fire's circle. It's time.

Jared walks between the fires, sparing no one else a glance, just going straight for Jensen.

The bearer sees him coming, his green eyes now huge and dark in his face and his chest is heaving, his mouth still open, drawing in big gulps of air. His cheeks are flushed from the exertion and his lips redder than ever before.

Jared can see the bulge growing under his loincloth and he imagines he can see Jensen’s pulse beating at his throat.

Then another warrior enters his line of sight and grabs Jensen's arm. Red anger rushes through Jared. Jensen belongs to him.

Jensen looks irritatedly at the other warrior and pulls his arm back. It's Mark, Jared recognizes him now, and he looks surprised, but steps forwards anyway, and he's almost touching Jensen, he's too close, and then Jared is there and yanks him back.

“He's mine. Fuck off.”

Mark glares at him for a moment, but Jared tightens his hold on his shoulders until the bones under his fingers grate against each other and Mark twists away with a pained grimace.

Jared doesn't spare him a second glance. He has only eyes for Jensen. He lets his gaze roam over his body, takes in the red paint curling around his nipples, swirling over his stomach in a helix and ending at his belly button.

He stretches out his hand and traces the lines of paint slowly with his index finger. He looks up to Jensen’s face again, and whatever spell he was under, it's broken when he sees lust blown pupils and Jensen opening his full lips.

“Jared.”

His name sends shivers down his spine and he puts both hands on Jensen, feeling warm skin under his hands and then they're face to face and kissing.

Jared leans down, devouring the plump lips that had starred in his dreams for moons.

Jensen clutches at him, gripping his shoulders, like Jared’s the only thing holding him upright and then he rubs his body against Jared’s and whatever capability to think Jared had for a short moment there, it's gone.

There are only the drums and Jensen.

Jensen is writhing in his arms, breath gushing hotly across his skin, nails scratching up his shoulders. Jared grips his hips to get some leverage, he needs to rub his dick against Jensen, needs the friction or he's gonna go crazy.

Jensen is so alive against him, so warm, and his taste is like a drug, something deep and rich blanketing Jared's taste buds and he instantly craves more.

He reaches around to grip Jensen's ass and the bearer moans into his mouth, loud and low and _wanting_.

Jared lets his hand follow the strap of the loincloth and it's already soaked. He roughly pushes it aside and his fingers glide through Jensen's crack and over his hole, so slick and wet and just ready. He pushes a finger inside, can't wait and Jensen clenches around him and moans again.

“Jared, Jared...” He mumbles Jared's name over and over again, mixes in words Jared can't understand, but he knows they must mean _please_ and _more_ and _now,_ because they are the only words on his own mind right now.

He pushes Jensen to the ground and follows him down.

He's only distantly aware of the other couples, their movements only on the periphery of his mind, because Jensen below him is so all consuming.

Jared rips the loincloth off and Jensen lets his legs fall apart, inviting Jared in. His dick is standing up, flushed red and leaking and Jared runs a hand along the hard length, making Jensen shudder.

He wastes no time crawling over the hard ground, but he's not bothered by the stamped earth under his knees. He slots himself between Jensen's hips, and when his mouth finds his again he lines up his dick and pushes inside.

Jensen tenses and the tendons in his neck stand out when he throws his head back. Jared surges down to kiss and bite at his exposed throat, needing to mark him up so that everyone knows he's Jared's for ever.

He draws back and pushes in again, the drums dictating a harsh rhythm, fast and unforgiving and Jensen moves with him, raising his hips to Jared's every thrust.

It's unbelievable, pleasure too good to comprehend and Jared's world narrows down to Jensen so warm and tight around his dick, his hard body underneath him, Jensen’s lips in soft contrast against Jared's mouth.

He's not really kissing Jensen, their movements too choppy, both chasing an orgasm still far out of reach, but the drugs in their system pushing at them.

He doesn't know he was waiting for it, but suddenly the flutes are back, high and grating in his ears, pulling at something deep within him and Jensen goes crazy underneath him. His hips are raising wildly and his hands are digging into Jared's biceps, fingernails breaking skin, and Jared feels tiny rivulets of blood running down his arms, forming red lines on his skin, just like the ones painted on Jensen’s body.

His body is heating up, his blood is zinging through his veins and the pressure is rising, pushing against him and he pounds into Jensen harder, each thrust a painful slap of skin against skin, but it's still not enough.

He leans down again, covering Jensen's body with his own. Lips meeting lips, and then Jensen sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down.

The pain tingles down Jared’s back, and he can finally feel it. His climax is building, growing low in his belly, and then Jensen’s eyes fly open, almost pure green now and when he clenches around Jared and shouts out his name, Jared feels his orgasm rush through him, carrying him away with it in its wake.

He distantly feels his seed spilling into Jensen, filling him up, breeding him, but he's already collapsing, eyelids going heavy, just sinking into Jensen and oblivion.

 

When Jared wakes up, he doesn't know how long he was out.

The fires have died down a bit, but they're still burning. All around him, bodies lie tangled up in each other on the floor, some in twos and sometimes three or four or more. The potion leaves no room for inhibitions.

He's lying half next to and half on top of Jensen, and he carefully rolls himself off, he's way too heavy to lie on his bearer for long.

His. Jensen is his now. Jared will have a moon's time to convince Jensen to stay with him and then the bearer will have to make a choice: stay with Jared or move in the tent of those unmated until he decides to find a partner.

And Jared will do everything in his power to make Jensen choose him.

He slowly strokes his cheek and it doesn't take long for Jensen's eyes to flutter open. He looks confused for a moment, before realization seems to set in. He gingerly sits up and winces when he puts his full weight on his ass.

“Sorry about that,” Jared says, although he's pretty sure Jensen doesn't understand a word he's saying, but Jared feels bad about how sore Jensen must be feeling after their rough fucking.

He stands up and extends a hand to Jensen. “C'mon, I've got a nicer place for us to rest.”

Jensen quickly scans his surroundings, before he takes his hand and lets Jared pull him up.

Jared leads Jensen out of the cave and into the cool night air. They're both still naked, so Jared takes one of the torches standing outside and hurries along the path leading up higher to the smaller caves.

It's customary for new couples to seek refuge up there for a day or two after the ceremony, getting to know each other far away from the prying eyes of the rest of the clan.

They quickly wash themselves in the stream running out of the cave before they climb the steep path up the mountain until they reach the cave Jared picked in the morning.

He leads Jensen inside and to the heap of pelts he stashed there. After he lights a small fire, he gives Jensen the biggest one, and then wraps himself into a couple of sewn together reindeer skins and sits down on the rest of the furs.

Jensen almost disappears in the big pelt and he slowly reaches out to lift up one of the giant paws still attached to it.

The paw is bigger than Jensen's hand, and he inspects it carefully, turning it around in his hands. He looks up to Jared and then back to the pelt again, before he kneels down in front of Jared.

Slowly he places a hand on Jared's chest, over the painted claw and the scar underneath.

“Kahru,” he says, pressing his hand on the print.

Jared nods. “Bear.”

Jensen cocks his head in the way that Jared recognizes as his trying to figure things out pose.

“Bear,” he repeats, and Jared smiles.

Then Jensen lifts the fur he's wrapped up in and repeats the word. It sounds different when he says it, longer, more drawn out, but Jared nods anyway. He's close.

Jared reaches behind him and retrieves a bowl with dried berries, some dried meat, and a skin filled with water. They share the drink and the food in silence and suddenly it occurs to Jared just how hard it will be to woo Jensen.

Most of the grasslanders understand Jared's language at least a bit. A lot of Jared's people also have rudimentary skills in the grasslander's language, but Jensen doesn't speak in the grasslander tongue.

He's definitely a slave traded in from farther away, maybe from the nomads up north.

But when Jensen looks up from the food and gives him a small smile, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how difficult it's going to be, in his heart Jared knows he made the right choice.

He leans over to Jensen. He kisses him, just a gently mouth on mouth, not planning for more, but Jensen just opens up to him.

The potion no longer has a hold over them, so Jared is a bit surprised by Jensen's strong reaction. But when the bearer crawls into his lap and starts grinding down, Jared stops worrying. It isn't until Jensen pushes him down and scoots down his body, ready to take Jared into his mouth, that he sees that Jensen is not aroused.

“Stop.”

Jensen looks up at him questioningly and Jared shakes his head in frustration. “You don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you're not a slave anymore.”

Jensen tilts his head in question and Jared sits up. “You're _not_ a slave. Do you understand that word? Slave?”

Jensen nods and puts his hand on his chest. “Slave.”

“No.” Jared shakes his head for emphasis and takes Jensen's hand. “No slave.”

The bearers eyes widen and he looks at Jared with hopeful apprehension. “Slave?” he asks and shakes his head and Jared smiles in answer.

Jensen stands up then and walks to the cave's opening. He turns around and looks at Jared with a raised eyebrow and Jared makes a waving motion. Of course, he can't let Jensen leave like that, naked, without weapons or provisions, but if he truly wanted to leave, no one would keep him here.

Jensen stands there for a while longer, and the sky behind him is changing its color now, a light blue hue covering the horizon, throwing Jensen's shadow long into the cave.

Then Jensen turns around and walks back to Jared, kneeling down before him.

He starts to talk in his language, first slow, but then the words come tumbling out and Jared has no idea what he's saying but it's a beauty to watch him talk and gesticulate, becoming more lively with every word, eyes sparkling and lips drawing up into a smile.

In the end, he places his hand on Jared's chest again. “Thank you.”

Jared is surprised to hear his own language. “You know my language? Did someone teach you?”

Jensen shakes his head helplessly. “Sam,” he says. “Thank you, please, water, bearer.”

Jared nods in understanding. The chief's wife had started teaching them their language and this is what Jensen knows.

Suddenly Jensen's eyes light up and he points at himself. “Bearer,” he says and then he points at Jared. “Bear.”

He laughs then, a deep full sound that dances around in the cave and warms Jared's heart. He can't help but lean forward and kiss Jensen again and this time when Jensen kisses back, it's careful and hesitant, but clearly because he wants to.

Jared leans back to see if Jensen will follow, and after giving him a calculating look, he does. He crawls atop of Jared's body, his fingers tracing the residues of paint on his skin, running along in feathery light touches.

Jared closes his eyes and tries to steady his beating heart.

He startles when Jensen's mouth touches his throat, licking a line along his artery and tracing his pulse. The hot wetness sends shivers down his back and he has to grip the furs tight not to touch Jensen. He wants his bearer to know that he can do whatever he pleases with him.

Jensen's mouth starts to wander then, up the side of Jared's neck, tongue darting out and tracing Jared's ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Jared almost bows off the pelts.

Jensen draws back and smiles at him, and there's something darker in there now, something playful even and when Jensen goes back to sucking on his neck, mapping the skin with lips and teeth and tongue, Jared doesn't know how long he'll be able to take it, he just knows he needs Jensen to have this, to show him he can trust him.

It's the sweetest torture when Jensen fully sits down on his lap, grinding their hips together and Jared is elated at finding Jensen's hard against his hip.

Then Jensen's mouth wanders lower, kissing down his chest and tracing the scar there with his tongue. It doesn't feel special physically but Jared understands the meaning behind it, and _that_ makes him moan.

Jensen looks up at him with a satisfied smile, before scooting lower and then gripping Jared's dick and licking along the underside.

“Holy gods!”

It takes everything not to push up, not to demand more, and Jared is rewarded with Jensen slowly taking him in, working his tongue on the underside, before swallowing him down all the way.

Nothing has ever felt this good, and Jared is so close already, but this is not about him. With great effort, he pushes Jensen away who looks at him with hurt in his eyes.

“No, no, you did nothing wrong, you're amazing.” Jared knows Jensen doesn't understand the words, but maybe he will get it anyway.

“You're beautiful and perfect and I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I saw you, and while I want nothing more than-” Jared gestures down his body, “But this is about you, okay? Only about you.”

He turns them around and pushes Jensen down on the pelt. Jensen goes willingly enough but his eyes are still wary. Jared will just have to show him.

“Beautiful,” he says and places a kiss to Jensen's chest. “Perfect,” and he trails his mouth upwards. “Be mine,” and he bites down gently and sucks.

Jensen's breathing speeds up then and when Jared leans back he can see Jensen gripping the fur tight.

“You can touch me,” he tells him and puts Jensen's hand on his arms.

Jensen immediately latches on and Jared goes back to worshiping his body, kissing every patch of skin, tracing all those little golden spots with his tongue, because they're not only on his face, but also on his arms and shoulders.

Jensen laughs a bit and twists when Jared reaches his side and Jared files that knowledge away for much later. There will come a time when they'll laze around the grass and have tickle fights, but not yet.

Now is the time for exploration and winning trust, showing Jensen that he will treat him as good as he deserves.

He continues to kiss and nibble Jensen's skin and when the bearer opens his legs wider, lifting his hips, Jared obliges.

He pushes a finger inside, and Jensen winces. Shit. Jared pulls out, maybe they really shouldn't-

Jensen's hand grips his wrists and when he looks up, Jensen licks his lips and guides Jared's hand back to his opening.

“Please.”

It's only a whisper, but Jared hears it and nods, slowly pressing his finger inside of Jensen again. He takes great care to gather his slick and spread it around, massaging Jensen's rim until Jared can hear quiet moans and can see hips twitching and stomach muscles tensing. It's only then that he uses a second finger, and this time Jensen doesn't seem to feel any discomfort.

Jared needs to close his eyes and draw in deep slow breaths, because the sight of Jensen spread out of the giant bear pelt, the single most important trophy of his life, it does _things_ to him. Combined with the picture Jensen himself is making, Jared is ready to shoot his load and he's not even inside yet.

He slowly fucks Jensen with his fingers, trying to find that special place until Jensen suddenly bows off the mattress and lets out a loud moan.

Jared continues to massage that spot and leans down to take Jensen into his mouth then. His bearer is making the prettiest noises now, completely fucked out moans falling from his lips and when he pulls at Jared to get him off, Jared just moves his hand faster, taking Jensen in deeper in his mouth, until he shoots all over his tongue.

He swallows him down and strokes him through the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

When Jensen looks down at him again, he has the lazy, satisfied aura of a mountain cat, moving his limbs languidly and giving Jared a satisfied grin.

His own dick is still painfully hard, but this was not about him, this was about Jensen, and Jared can deal with-

Jared's throat goes dry when Jensen sensually rolls himself around and gets up on hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Jared in a way that clearly says, “Come on.”

Jared is getting up before he knows what he's doing, eyes fixed firmly on Jensen's round ass, cheeks slightly spread and his hole still tightly furled together, but glinting with slick.

Jensen tenses his muscles then, his hole twitches and Jared scrambles to get inside right that moment.

Then there's heat and pressure and slick and he's just home. He can hear Jensen moan, can feel him clench around his dick, but Jared can't move, needing to savior this, being inside of Jensen without the haze of the drug. He draws it out for as long as he can, until the pressure gets too much and he has to move, has to pull out and push in again.

It's just as good as before, maybe even better, because now Jared is in control of his senses and he can feel _everything_. Every little movement Jensen makes under him, every push of his hips, every twitch of his muscles, every sound he lets out, all those harsh breaths and tiny moans.

Jared takes it all in, gulps it down and he knows, he'll never be able to let him go. He'll need to have this for the rest of his life.

He doesn't know yet how he'll convince Jensen, but he'll find a way to woo him, to be worthy of him and get this amazing man to fall in love with him.

His hips speed up on their own accord, every stroke going deeper, becoming harder, and Jensen's moans get louder with them.

Jared struggles to reach around, he wants Jensen to come again, but Jensen swats his hand away and leans down on his elbows, changing the angle and taking Jared deeper.

He can't hold back anymore, the pressure building low in his belly. He can feel his balls draw up, but he wants Jensen to come first, wants to see him fall apart again.

Just when he thinks he can't hold back anymore, Jensen throws his head back and screams Jared's name and that's all it takes.

Jared comes deep inside of Jensen, pulsing strongly and he can feel his climax wrecking his whole body in the best possible way.

This time he manages to fall down next to Jensen, and he draws the bearer into his arms, his head resting above Jared's heart.

Jensen just curls into him and puts his hand on Jared's scar again, lightly tracing the ragged edges with his fingers.

“Jared,” he says, and in that moment, the word means more than just his name.

“Jensen,” he replies and Jared hopes that Jensen understands everything he's trying to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
